A Love like This
by Team Grey-Cross
Summary: What if Ana didn't live in Seattle? What if her life was more complicated than just being an only child and her parents being divorced? How would Christian and Ana's relationship grow with a child in the mix? Let's find out shall we?
1. Wake Up Call

**AN: / this is my very first fan fiction and am very nervous. I'm honestly not sure how bad my grammar is but we'll see. Anyway, here we go.**

**Also I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls. **

A Love like This

Chapter 1

Wake Up Call

"Mommy wake up!" I groan wondering why my child is such an early riser. "Mommy I'm hungry." My daughter Juliet whines. I smile rolling my eyes.

"What would my big girl want like?" I kiss her little face, she giggles.

"Pizza!" She jumps off the bed running towards the kitchen. I sigh climbing out of bed following my energetic daughter.

"You know that it's too early for pizza baby." Her big green eyes look up at me. She starts to whimper tears filling her eyes. "No ma'am do not start." I say sternly while picking her up kissing her chubby cheeks setting her on my lap.

"Please, mommy?" She wipes the tears from her eyes. I sigh hugging her close to me.

"I'll tell you what," She hides her face in my chest. "How about I make some pancakes now, and then when I pick you up from school we can go out for pizza." She squeals in delight jumping from my lap almost knocking me over. I laugh at her enthusiasm. "Yes, I love you so much mommy!" She hugs me then runs off towards her room.

"I love you too baby girl!" I shout walking towards the kitchen. "Also, remember to wear a coat it's a bit cold today." I hear an annoyed groan.

"K!" I laugh softly shaking my head. There is never a dull moment with my girl. Now to get those pancakes started.

"Mommy I can't find my sweater!" I smirk walking towards her room.

"On my way!" I chuckle.

* * *

><p>"Shit!" I slip while climbing out of the shower. "Wow, whoever's calling has impeccable timing." I look at the caller ID. <em>What does he want?<em> "What do you want Luke?" I grimace.

"Now is that any way to speak to the father of your child." He feigns hurt. I scoff.

"If you mean sperm donor then yes it is." He chuckles darkly.

"Relax; I just want to speak to my daughter." I bite my lip in anger.

"Bullshit, she's in school right now and you know that," I huff sitting down. "Now what do you really want?" I growl.

"Okay, well I'm going to be in town for a few weeks and I would love to have Juliet over for a few days." This time he actually sounds serious.

"And if I say no?" I swallow hard waiting for an answer.

"Then I can take you to court and maybe ask for full custody?" My heart drops.

"You wouldn't." I whisper.

"Don't push me Anastasia, "He sneers. "I will and I'll win." Luke's voice full of venom.

"Fine, fine just please don't take her from me Luke." I sob into the phone.

"Terrific, I'll call you with the details later Annie." He hangs up leaving me speechless. _Why now Luke? Why? _I feel sick and stand walking towards Juliet's room sinking down on her bed crying myself to sleep.

**AN: / I know this was a short chapter but I'm just trying to get a feel on this. I hope you enjoyed this! By the way I promise the chapters will get longer. **


	2. Heavy

**AN: / loving all the feedback and I hope everyone who took a chance on my story sticks around. **

**Also I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls. **

A Love like This

Chapter 2

Heavy

"I am so excited mommy!" I smile weakly keeping my eyes on the road. "You know why mommy?" She shouts happily.

"Why, baby?" I look in the rearview mirror to see her expression.

"Because we are eating pizza for dinner!" She claps her hands giggling. I really hope she takes well to the news of her father. I frown thinking of the possible outcome.

* * *

><p>"Hey baby?" I say as I park the car.<p>

"Yeah, mommy?" She starts to unbuckle her seatbelt.

"Do you mind if I invited someone?" She eyes me suspiciously.

"Who?" Her eyes narrow.

"It's someone who misses you very much, and happens to be in town." I smile climbing out of the car my girl in tow. "Speaking of that someone," I look towards the black Mercedes Benz pulling into the parking lot.

"Mommy?" My poor baby looks confused. I reach for her taking her into my arms kissing her forehead.

"Don't worry baby." I smile. We hear the sound of a door shut which causes both Juliet and I to look in that direction.

"Auntie Kate!" Juliet screams wriggling from my hold and into Kate's arms.

"Glad to see I've become chopped liver once again." I laugh walking towards them.

"If you're liver then I love liver mommy!" She reaches for me and I take hold of her little body. "Okay mommy?" She pecks my lips wrapping her arms around my neck laying her head on my shoulder.

"Okay baby I believe you." Kate snorts opening the door for us. I set Juliet on her feet and she looks at the games in awe.

"Go on munchkin," Kate hands Juliet some money and Juliet runs off with the other kids, but not before giving Kate and I a hug. "I forgot how lovable that little girl is." Kate says chuckling. I look at her tears welling in my eyes.

"I missed you Kate." I hug her hard the tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I missed you too Ana." She laughs pulling away. "Okay, enough of that." She smirks. I nod in agreement. "Now, about this Luke problem." We both take a seat. I sigh in frustration.

"Can't we order first?" I take a look at the menu. Kate pulls it from me.

"Ana." She says sternly. I run my hands through my hair. "Are you going to tell me what he said or am I going to have to force it out of you?" I look up at her chewing on my lip.

"He wants to see her." She nods slowly looking towards Juliet.

"Okay, go on." I groan annoyed.

"It's been two years Kate," I shake my head. "He's just setting her up for another heartbreak, and I can't put her through that again." I could feel the tears start to form.

"Okay, so then don't let him see her." I glare scoffing at her suggestion.

"He said he wouldn't mind taking me to court Kate." She gasps in shock.

"Can he even do that?" I shrug.

"He says he works for some hotshot billionaire so I'm assuming he can." I wipe my tears away.

"That doesn't mean shit Ana if he hasn't even tried being there for her," I shrug dismissively.

"He says Mr. Billionaire will get him the best lawyer or something," I sob quietly hiding my face in my hands. "What chance do I have if Mr. Hotshot helps him?"

"Mommy, what's wrong?" She takes my hand sitting next to me. I look into her concerned eyes. Her small hand wipes away my tears.

"Well baby," I sigh my heart pounding. "You're daddy is going to be in town for a few weeks and he wants to see you." She looks at me in confusion then turns to a grimace.

"I don't want to see him!" She clenches her tiny fists pulling away.

"Baby," I try reaching for her. She shakes her head running away from me towards the bathroom.

"I'll go talk to her." Kate says. I honestly forgot she was even there. I nod anyway.

_Luke isn't even here yet and he still manages to upset her. Thanks, Luke. _

**AN: / so, what did you think? Are you still with me? Hope you all enjoyed that. **


	3. Emotions

**AN: / so I was in a really good mood and figured "Why not write another chapter?" So, I did. I'm not sure when I'll write another chapter but hopefully I can get one in after work tomorrow. Anyhow, enjoy! Loving the positive feedback! Now on with the story! (:**

**I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls.**

A Love like This

Chapter 3

Emotions

"So, it's only for a few days?" Juliet cries into my chest. I whimper trying to hold back my own tears. I can't bear seeing my Juliet like this. _Get it together Ana. He's only a man. _Yeah, a man with connections. "Mommy?" She whimpers.

"Yes, baby." I whisper afraid to speak any louder. I rub her back gently trying to calm her down. It seems to work because she looks up at me sniffling. I smile weakly standing, but she stops me and climbs into my lap. She hides her face in my chest.

"You'll be back for me right?" _Oh, that does it. _There goes what little of my emotional strength I had left. I can feel my heart shattering. I can't believe my little girl thinks this is forever. I can feel her warm tears soak into my shirt. "I don't want to go with daddy mommy." She wails into my shirt. I rock her back in forth.

"Oh baby its only for a little while, and if you want to leave daddy will bring right home." I hold her as close as I can. Her tiny fingers digging into my sides. I wince in pain, but I brush it off because she needs her mommy right now. "No more crying baby." I plead. This only causes her to bawl more. _I blame Luke for this. _"I love you so much baby girl it hurts." I say running my fingers through her hair. I feel her relax into me her breathing evening out. _Oh thank goodness! She's sleeping. _I detach her fingers from me and gently lay her down. She whimpers positioning herself in a way that's more comfortable. I sigh in relief. I lean down kissing her forehead. "Goodnight baby girl."

* * *

><p>Walking to the living room I see Kate sitting on the couch. "How is she?" Her voice full of concern.<p>

"Well, she's sleeping." I shrug weakly.

"You know it's not forever Ana." I look away glaring at the wall. I laugh with no hint of amusement.

"You know what's sad?" I lay down on the couch. Kate says nothing. "He might fight me for her even if I am doing him this favor." I stifle sob. "And you know what?" I sit up looking into Kate's eyes. "He's going to win." I bury my face in my hands. "He isn't even a good father!" I yell.

"Shh Ana." She points to Juliet's room. She walks over to me wrapping her arms around me. "I'll stay Ana." She rubs my back gently as I fall apart. "He won't win." Her voice full of confidence. "Mr. Billionaire can hire whoever he wants," She pauses pushing me away picking my face up by my chin. "You know why?" I shake my head not able to speak. "Because he hasn't dealt with Katherine Kavanagh yet." I snort knowing she's right.

"I love you Kate," I look up at her smiling. "You always know what to say when I'm down." She gives me a mischievous smile. I narrow my eyes at her.

"What?" She winks grabbing my hand dragging me to my room.

"Katherine Kavanagh are you going to tell me what you're planning?" She walks towards my closet handing me my little black dress and some heels. I look at her like she has two heads. "Um, is there a purpose for giving me these items?" I am honestly confused.

"You and I are going out!" I stand up ready setting my clothes on the bed.

"You obviously haven't thought this through." _What about Juliet?_ "I am too emotionally drained, and who is going to watch my daughter?" And like magic a knock appears at the door. I walk to door answering. "Jose?" I gasp squealing jumping into his arms. "Oh my goodness I haven't seen you in forever!" He smiles brightly pushing the hair out of my face.

"Yeah, Kate called me saying she needed a favor." He smiles sadly. _He knows. _I nod. "So, where is the little angel?" He walks towards the couch plopping down grabbing the remote.

"She is sleeping actually." I nod towards her bedroom.

"Wow, it's early." I laugh.

"It's been a long dramatic day." He nods in understanding.

"Well, I'll make sure she's safe and sound Ana." He grins. "Go have fun." He winks. "Forget about that asshole Luke." I bite my lip contemplating.

"Fine, but I'm not going to have that much fun." I wink walking towards my room seeing Kate in a tiny red dress. "What the hell are you wearing?" She blows me a kiss winking.

"You like?" She slips her fuck me heels on and looks in the mirror.

"Are you sure that's all of the dress?" She flicks me off. I roll my eyes grabbing my little getup. _I wonder what tonight will bring._

* * *

><p>I bob my head to the music sipping my drink looking towards Kate who is wrapped in men. <em>Wow, someone's getting laid tonight. <em>I laugh at my little joke then begin to move to the music. _I probably should stand to dance. Dumbass. _I set my drink down walking towards Kate. **Sexy Bitch** blasting through the speakers I raise my arms moving my hips slowly feeling the music. I close my eyes biting my lower lip. _Damn you's a sexy bitch! _I feel the music course through my veins when I feel a jolt of electricity as two muscular hands grip my hips pulling me to him. I smirk grinding my ass into him. His hands travel up my ribs and back down to my hips. I swear this man has magic fingers. Did I metion he can move? And when I say "move" I mean MOVE. _They say she needs to slow the baddest thing around town. _We continue this for awhile before I finally turn to look at him. He is beautiful. Copper Hair, chiseled jaw, deep gray eyes, I can only imagine what he looks like underneath that suit. _Perv. _He leans in to whisper in my ear, "May I ask what your name is?" _Anastasia. Shit! I'm pretty sure he'd like a verbal response. _ I blush laughing nervously. _Smooth Ana. _

"Anastasia Steele, you?" I bite my lower lip nervously.

"Christian Grey." He smirks. "Nice to meet you Miss Steele."

_Likewise Mr. Grey. Likewise._

**AN: / there you have it folks. She has met the one and only Christian Grey. I mean I'm sure all of you saw it coming. Plus, I couldn't leave you guys hanging. Okay, well let me know what you guys thought. Until the next update! Bye!**


	4. What the Hell?

**AN: / I am so sorry about the wait! I really am. I've been getting out of work really tired and haven't had a chance to even look at my computer. I hope you're still with me! Now back to the story. \^_^/**

**Also I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls. **

A Love like This

Chapter 4

What the Hell?

**Previously: **

"_**May I ask what your name is?" Anastasia. Shit! I'm pretty sure he'd like a verbal response. I chuckle to myself. **_

"_**Anastasia Steele, you?" I bite my lower lip nervously. **_

"_**Christian Grey." He smirks. "Nice to meet you Miss Steele." **_

_**Likewise Mr. Grey. Likewise.**_

"It's nice to meet you as well Mr. Grey." I bite my lip looking down. I can feel his lingering stare. _Geez, he's making me feel like a teenage girl. Did I mention my panties are soaked? Though let's not mention that out loud, Ana._

"I propose we go somewhere quiet to talk." I look back to at the area where Kate was, but she's no longer there. _Bitch. _I look back at Christian, and he seems to be at war with himself.

"Christian," He looks into my eyes awaiting my answer. "I really appreciate the offer I do, but I have to find my friend." I smile stretching my hand forward offering a handshake. He just stares at it as if insulted by the gesture. I put it down slowly. _Well, that's not awkward. _"It's just a hand Mr. Grey." I roll my eyes turning on my heels walking off. "I don't have to put up with this shit." I have to get back to Juliet anyway. I feel a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry Miss Steele, but you really are the first woman to say no." I roll my eyes crossing my arms.

"Well, Mr. Grey I'm not as dense as those other women you're referring to." His beautiful face forms a frown. "What were you expecting Mr. Grey," I look into his eyes. "That I'd jump into bed with you because you call me beautiful or because you smile your panty dropping smile?" I scoff. He grimaces rubbing his hands together.

"Don't flatter yourself Miss Steele." He glares at me. "Sorry to have bothered you Miss Steele, goodbye." He spits. _Wow, what just happened? _I shrug it off walking the opposite direction. Anyway, back to looking for Kate. It takes me a few minutes before I finally give up leaving the club. I start making my way home, but someone has other plans. I feel a familiar hand on my hand pulling me towards them. I scream in surprise and another hand comes up to my mouth to restrain the scream. "Calm down Miss Steele." I know that voice. I push him away from me.

"What the hell?" I shout.

"You do realize it's not safe for young women to walk alone at this time of night. He says nonchalantly.

"Why do you even care?" I scowl. "You should worry about yourself."

He leans in very closely leading us towards the wall. He looks into my eyes smirking. "You know you're kind of pissing me off." I say softly. He flashes a grin chuckling.

"Likewise Miss Steele." Christian's voice full of lust. My knees buckle underneath me. My breathing ragged. I swallow hard pushing against his chest with my palms. Then it happens all too quickly. He has my hands above my head by my wrists in a death grip. It's uncomfortable and painful. I'm afraid to look at him so I keep my eyes trained on my hands. "Christian," I whisper. I try to wiggle myself free but his grip only tightens. "You're hurting me Christian." I whimper. He leans in dangerously close his lips skimming mine.

"Boss you're hurting the girl." A new voice interrupts us. _Where the hell did he come from? Was he there all this time? _Christian snaps out of it and releases my wrists.

"Ana I," He looks as if he's furious with himself.

"Don't worry about it Christian." I smile weakly. "I really should've just kneed you in the family jewels." He looks at me wearily. "Well, goodnight Christian." I turn away taking a deep breath wondering what just happened.

"Wait, at least let me get one of my security team to escort you home," He pauses motioning for someone to come out of the car. "Sawyer, will be escorting you home." My eyes widen at who I see. I know those green eyes anywhere.

"Luke." I gasp._ No no no no! Fuck! This beautiful handsome man is Mr. Billionare? _

"Hello, Annie." Christian looks back and forth between us.

"Wait, you know her?" Christian asks.

"Yes, she is my daughters mother." He smirks. Christian looks dumbfounded running his fingers through his hair.

_Shit! _

**AN: / Sorry it was a bit short guys! But it was all I could get in a short amount of town. I hope you liked it and hopfully I will get you another chapter SOON! Have a Happy Valentines Day! **

**By the way someone asked how old Christian, Ana, and Juliet were. **

**Ana- 21**

**Christian-26**

**Juliet- 6**

**Leave your thoughts! Bye (:**


	5. Confrontation

**AN: / not much to say, but someone wanted to know how old Luke was and he is ONLY 3 years older. The whole story between Luke and Ana will be explained later. I promise. Now on to the story!**

**WARNING: Mentions abuse. **

**I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls.**

A Love like This

Chapter 4

Confrontation

I take a deep breath trying to calm my nerves. Wow, this situation really sucks. I look at Christian and he seems furious. _For what?_ I really don't know. To be honest he really shouldn't be. "Okay, well if you'll excuse me I need to be getting back home." Christian's face falls. What's wrong with him?

"I'll take you home Annie." I glare at Luke.

"I don't want anything from you!" I march up to him poking his chest, "What makes you think I even want you to take me home?" The tears begin to well in my eyes. "You really are an asshole Luke."He sscowls, but does nothing. _Shocker._ I look to Christian. "You really don't know about all the terrible thing's he has done?" I shake my head in disappointment. Doesn't he do background checks?

"What do you mean Miss Steele?" He looks at me confused.

"Don't worry about it Mr. Grey." I wave him off the tears running down my face. I sniffle wiping them away.

"Anastasia!" I hear Luke yell as well as his footsteps behind me. He yanks me by the arm towards him. I yell in pain slapping him in reaction.

"Stay away from me Luke!" I shove him away. "You fucking asshole!" I pound my fists into his chest as hard I can. I feel arms wrap around my waist pulling me off Luke.

"I'm sending you home for the rest of the night Sawyer," It's Christian. I struggle against his hold.

"Let me go!" Luke glares at me then nods towards Christian.

"Calm down Ana." Christian wipes my tears away. I look into his eyes then back down.

"Did both of you plan this?" I whimper. "Did you know he wanted to take my daughter from me!" I stretch my hand out as if he to slap him, but he catches my hand.

" I NEED YOU TO CALM DOWN." He growls his body stiffening. I feel myself beginning to collapse and Christian catches me. I wail pushing him away from me.

"Ana?" I hear Kate's concerned voice close by. "What did you do?" She runs up to me helping me up. I look at her not able to find my voice.

"Ana, talk to me." She cries.

"L-luke."I sob.

"There was a misunderstanding Miss," He scopes her out.

"Kavanagh, who are you?" Kate glares.

"Christian Grey." He says inexpressive.

"Okay, well I have things from here." She rubs my back.

"As you wish, good evening Miss Steele." He says solemnly then disappears into the night. The feeling is bittersweet. As shitty as this night was he was honestly the best part. Even if he did creep me out a bit. Anyhow, something within me wants to see him again. He made me feels things tonight I hadn't felt in awhile. _Shut up Ana! You just met the dude!_

"What happened tonight Ana?" Kate asks.

"Nothing much." I smile at her.

"Bullshit Ana." She sounds pissed.

"I'm tired, and I just want to get home Kate so stop with the 3rd degree already!" I growl. She flinches nodding not saying anything further.

* * *

><p><em>Ring! Ring! Ring! <em>

"What now!" I groan picking up my phone throwing it across the room. The sound stopping.

"Are you okay mommy?" I look down and notice my daughter snuggling close to my side. I kiss her forehead nodding.

"Yeah baby now go back to sleep." I pull her close to me hugging her close. She nods closing her eyes again. I sigh relaxing and fall back to sleep.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! _

"Mommy stop the noise!" My daughter whines beside me. I quickly climb out of my bed picking up my phone answering.

"Hello?" My voice groggy.

"You really embarrassed me last night Annie." Luke growls into the phone. I move the phone away from my ear. "My boss suspended my ass because of you." He yells. I walk towards the living room not wanting Juliet to hear.

"It wasn't my fault Luke!" I shout. He won't get to me this time.

"He is rechecking my records, "he stays silent then begins again. "If I lose my job Anastasia." I chew on my lip nervously tasting a bit of blood.

"What Luke?" I whisper. "Are you going to beat me to a pulp again?" I feel the tears start to pour again.

I hear a crash then the phone click. I drop my phone walking back to my bedroom.

I lay down Juliet crawling to my side once again.

"I love you mommy." She yawns laying her head on my chest.

"I love you too baby." I peck her cheek closing my eyes quickly drifting off to dreamland.

This time I not only dream of Juliet, but of Christian.

_Well, that's new. _

**AN: / I hope you all liked that chapter Let me know what you thought. **

**Also, to anyone who wanted to know Ana lives in Texas. **

**Until next time! **


	6. Favor

**AN: / Okay so I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry, but hopefully this makes up for it Also, I'm not sure I want to write any lemons because I feel like I'd make a fool of myself. Though I haven't officially ruled out lemons yet. **

**WARNING: Mentions of abuse and physical abuse. **

**I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls.**

A Love like This

Chapter 6

Favor

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

I sigh rolling onto my stomach groaning into my pillow.

"Can't I have a moment of fucking peace?" I hear a giggle next to me and I remember I'm not alone.

"Ooo mommy you said a bad word!" I laugh reaching for my phone.

"Sorry baby," I run my fingers through my hair. "Mommy doesn't think sometimes." I say while putting my now cracked phone to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Ana it's Paul," _Oh great._

"Um, yes?" _Please don't ask me to go in. Please! _

"I was wondering if you could make it out here today." I grunt in annoyance. I look over at my daughter frowning. Today was supposed to be just me and her. "I know it's your day off, but it's just really hectic in here today." I bite my lower lip not sure what to say. _Why am I so nice? _I give up. Hopefully Juliet forgives me.

"What time should I be there?" Juliet's eyes snap up at me. My baby is too smart to not know what I'm talking about. I'll make it up to her. She looks back at the TV obviously angered by my question.

"Can you come within the next hour?" I agree hanging up looking at my baby.

"You have to work don't you?" Disappointment crosses her face.

"Yeah baby," she crawls into my lap sighing. "Mommy will make it up to you I promise." She nods hiding her face in my chest, and I know I'm forgiven. _For now anyway._

"Who's going to watch me mama?" Shit! Why did I not think of that before opening my big mouth? I already gave the babysitter off, but maybe she can make an exception? No, that isn't going to work. Okay, I'll just have to ask Kate. She loves Juliet. I quickly send a text to Kate.

**From Ana:**

**To Kate: **

_**I need to ask you a favor.:)**_

_**A xoxo**_

Hopefully she's awake right now considering how late we got home last night. _Bing!_

**From Kate:**

**To Ana: **

_**What? I'm sleeping -_-+ **_

I chuckle at her response.

**From Ana:**

**To Kate: **

_**They called me into work and I need someone to watch Juliet. :3**_

Please Kate!

**From Kate:**

**To Ana: **

_**You're lucky I love you. On my way. You owe me! **_

Oh thank goodness!

**From Ana:**

**To Kate: **

_**Thanks so much! I love you, you are a lifesaver!**_

* * *

><p>With my blouse half unbuttoned I get a knock on the door. Wow she's quick. As I make my way to the door I see Juliet zoom past me to answer it.<p>

"I got it mommy!" She giggles. I race her to the laughing as I scoop her up swinging the door open only to find Luke standing in the doorway. I feel the blood disappear from my face.

"Daddy?" I swallow hard looking away setting Juliet down.

"Baby go to your room." She nods then looks back at her father then back at me in worry. I smile assuring her that it's okay, and then she's gone. I stay silent until I hear her door shut.

"May I help you Luke?" I glare buttoning up my shirt. He smirks reaching out to grip my wrist.

"No, I like that look." I tear my arm away from him.

"Don't touch me," I spit. "You lost that privilege a long time ago." He narrows his eyes at me. "What do you want anyway?" I walk to the living room sitting on the couch. I can feel his stare on me.

"I miss you Ana." He says and I gasp looking up at him hovering me silence filling the room.

"Bullshi," He doesn't give me time to finish. Smack! I feel a stinging sensation as cradle my cheek sobbing not knowing how to react.

"Ana?" I hear Kate's voice through the doorway. Luke quickly makes his way out of my apartment passing Kate. She stares blankly at me then rushes towards me. "What did he do and don't even think of covering for his ass Ana this isn't high school anymore." I nod wiping away the tears and the bit of blood left on my lip.

"I wasn't planning on it." She sighs walking towards the kitchen to grab an ice pack. _How convenient. _

"Here." She hands it to me and I rest it on my sore cheek. "I still remember when you would show up to school bruised and battered and you always blamed it on falling. I knew you were clumsy, but everyone could see it wasn't the floor doing that to you. It's sad because he didn't even try to hide it, and you just stuck by him." I look down tears filling my eyes.

"I was so stupid." I sobbed. She shook her head.

"No, you were just lost. After your parents died and mine took you in you were never the same again. I'm guessing you wanted whatever love you could get even if it wasn't the right kind of love." She pats my knee. "You were kid Ana and no one is perfect, but Luke is the last thing you needed.

"Juliet wouldn't be here without Luke." She sighs.

"I know, but I wish you would have had her on better terms." I nod in agreement. Speaking of Juliet.

"Mommy are you okay?" She runs into my arms and kisses my cheek. I wince and smile down at her.

"I am now." I peck her lips and she giggles.

"Mommy?" Juliet whispers.

"Yeah baby?" I snuggle her close to me.

"How did you and daddy meet?" That was a question I wasn't prepared to answer. Kate looks away from us nervously. I think back to that time. _How did I meet Luke?_

**AN: / So Spring Break has officially started and work has become a bit more stressful and that is why I haven't been around in awhile, but for the next two days I am off and hope to get in at least another two chapters for you guys. I hope you liked this chapter! Next is the story of how Ana and Luke meet. Well, see you Greysessed lovers again soon! Leave me some love! **

**By the way yes I know the chapters need to be longer, but I need to find my pace so for right now this is my pace. :)**


	7. Memories

**I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls.**

A Love like This

Chapter 7

Memories

_**Previously**_

"_**How did you and daddy meet?" That was a question I wasn't prepared to answer. Kate looks away from us nervously. I think back to that time. How did I meet Luke? **_

"I'll call Paul, and tell him you can't make it." She smiles softly making her way to the other room. I look into Juliet's curious eyes taking a deep breath. _Well, here goes nothing._

_**December 2005**_

_**Ana- 13**_

_**Kate- 15**_

_**Luke- 16**_

"Ana, are you listening to me?" I stare blankly at the desk as my parent's lawyer continues to speak.

"I just spoke to them this morning." I cry into Mrs. Kavanagh's shoulder as she gently runs her fingers through my hair whispering that it would be okay. "They can't be gone!" I jump up from my seat slamming my hands on the desk. "You're lying!" They promised me they would only be gone for a few hours.

"Ana please calm down." Mrs. Kavanagh said standing slowing. I shake my head rubbing my face with my hands. I felt someone touch my shoulder and I took off running. Running anywhere I could get. I didn't want to stop. I needed to get away from anyone and everything. My parents were gone and they weren't coming back. Oh God they seriously weren't coming back. I looked at my surrounding noticing I was on an empty road and I screamed at the top of lungs spreading my arms out as the rain starts to fall. I close my eyes crying out in misery.

"Mommy, daddy please come back." I whimper falling to my knees my heart aching.

Beep! Beep! Beep!

"Hey little girl are you trying to get yourself killed?" I heard an engine and footsteps running up to me picking me up bridal style. I clung to whoever this was and cried into his shirt. "Hey, what's wrong?" He set me in his truck and shut the door. He didn't even try to move me. This boy just let me cry and he held me. I looked up at him my eyes sore from crying sniffling.

"I'm sorry." I untangled myself from him and moved to the other seat. "What is your name?"

"Luke." He smiles pressing on the gas and continued to drive. "Yours, little one?" I blushed looking down at my hands.

"Um, A-anastasia." I wipe away my tears and I slowly start to relax.

"Are you going to tell me how you ended up on an empty road?" I shake my head peeking up at him. "Alright then so where am I taking you Annie?" He smirks keeping his eyes on the road.

"Seattle Police Department." I whisper as the tears start to build again.

"Is that part of the reason you ran?" I nod the tears spilling over. "What happened?" He asks unsure.

"My parents were in an accident." He sighs and I start sobbing pulling my knees to me.

"Damn Annie." He grips the steering wheel tightly his voice breaking a little. "I wish I could tell you I understood what you are going through, but I don't." I shrug not making a sound the rest of the ride.

_**Present Day**_

"Wow." She looks at her feet then reaches up to stroke my cheek. "I'm sorry about your mama and papa mommy." She kisses my cheek and climbs off my lap. "I'm going to let you rest now mommy." My sweet baby girl. So innocent, nothing like me. I nod watching her walk away as I drift off thinking about the days I had with Luke.

_**August 2006**_

It's been seven months today that I've been with Luke and I honestly couldn't be any happier. I love him and he loves me. Kate says I'm crazy, but I don't care. He helped me through everything and, hasn't left my side. Who couldn't love him?

"Ana, your asshole of a boyfriend is here." Kate rolls her eyes bumping shoulders with him on the way out of my room. He snorts.

"Nice seeing you too Katie." He laughs shutting the door in her face then turns to me. "Hey baby." He leans in and kisses me gently.

"You both need to stop being mean to each other." He shrugs climbing on top of me settling in between my legs kissing me deeply. I moan into his mouth running my hands up his back and into his hair gripping tightly. " I have to tell you something." He groans rubbing Luke Jr. into me hard and I thrust my hips forward whimpering.

"What baby?" He looks into my eyes. I smile blushing.

"Well, I happen to be pregnant."

He pulls away looking confused.

"Are you serious?" He sounds like he wants to cry. I nod biting my lower lip. "Oh Annie baby!" He kisses me hard. "I love you so much!" He whispers against my lips.

"I thought you were going to be mad." I say and he shakes his head.

"No way little one." He chuckles kissing me down to my stomach. "You're making me a daddy." Eventually he's back to attacking my lips.

I lean my head back breaking the kiss as he starts sucking and nipping at my neck. "Oh Luke." I whisper as I feel his right hand making its way underneath my shirt finding my breast. He growls.

"No bra Annie?" He tweaks my nipple roughly. "You know what that does to me." I arch my back off the bed gasping in pleasure. "My little Annie." He whispers leaning down taking my nipple in his mouth. "Off with these now." I know he's referring to my panties and I lift my butt off the bed to remove them. All too soon I feel one of his fingers at my slit. I hate when he teases me.

"Stop teasing Luke." He inserts a finger then another slowly pumping. I groan in frustration. I frown. "Please?" He surrenders smirking unzipping his pants.

"I love you baby." He kisses me and thrusts into me.

_**November 2007**_

"Shut her up Anastasia!" Luke screams as I'm trying to settle down Juliet. I glare at him as he startles her making her cries even louder.

"Well, if you would stop yelling maybe she would!" I kiss Juliet's forehead heading to the kitchen setting her in her bassinet along the way. "Baby quiet I'm going to get you food." I quickly make her a bottle picking her up and settling her in my arms.

"Why isn't she quiet yet?" Luke storms up to us taking Juliet from me gently placing the nipple to her mouth. She turns away a few times then takes it settling down. "Now was that so hard?" He says turning away from me walking to her nursery. I sigh wiping the tears away standing up. I can't even settle my own daughter. I sob into my hand and I hear the door shut. "Now why are you crying?" Luke says with a bit of annoyance in his voice. I shrug not wanting to make him mad. "Whatever." He sits by me turning the TV on. "Get me a beer won't you?" _Are you fucking kidding me?_

"I'm tired Luke," He interrupts me putting a hand over my mouth.

"You're tired?" He scoffs. "Who works all day only to come home and find out the house looks like shit along with you?" I could feel the tears start to pour once again. "You can't even tend to our daughter right." He throws the remote to the wall shattering it waking Juliet once again. "You see what you do?" I flinch away looking down. "Don't look away from me Annie." Then it happens. He hits me, and not just a soft smack. He really hit me. I cry as I try to lift myself off the ground only for him to kick me in the stomach. I cry out for him to stop but he doesn't. It's at that moment I realize I need to get out of there. I can't live like this. If not for me then for Juliet. "I'm going to bed, and please shut her up." I agree quickly just get him away from me. I finally stand grabbing the phone. _Please answer._

"Hello?" It's Kate. Oh thank God.

"Kate?" I barely get out. My head hurts so much.

"Ana?" Her voice full of concern.

"I need your help." I cry into the phone.

"I'll get my parents." I whisper a thank you and walk to get Juliet.

_Goodbye Luke._

_**Present Day**_

"Ana, earth to Ana." I look at Kate and smile. "What are you thinking about so hard?" I shrug.

"Stuff, now I'm going to finish getting ready for work." She looks confused.

"But I just." I shake my head motioning for her to stop talking. "I've let Luke control my life long enough." I kiss her cheek heading to my room. "I love you Kate!"

_No Miss. Nice Steele_

**AN: / So lovelies I hope that was worth the wait and sorry it took me forever haha **

**Show me some love!**


	8. Again

**I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls.**

A Love like This

Chapter 8

Again

_**Previously**_

_**Present Day**_

** "Ana, earth to Ana." I look at Kate and smile. "What are you thinking about so hard?" I shrug. **

** "Stuff, now I'm going to finish getting ready for work." She looks confused. **

** "But I just," I shake my head motioning for her to stop talking. "I've let Luke control my life long enough." I kiss her cheek heading to my room. "I love you Kate!" **

_**No Miss. Nice Steele **_

"Ana, thank God!" Paul sighs in relief squeezing my shoulder lightly. I politely remove his hand smiling.

"I told you I would." Quickly I clock in and make my way to the crowd of people with Paul at my heels. "Damn, a lot of people are hungry tonight." He nods chuckling.

"You have section 5 tonight Ana." I nod grabbing my pen and tablet. I take a breath and I plaster a smile on my face. Let the night begin. "Hello I'm Ana and I'll be your server tonight what can I get ya'll to drink?" I say to my first table of the night without looking up.

"Anastasia?" I hear the familiar velvety voice say. My heart stutters. I gasp finally finding the courage to look up. I swallow hard biting my lower lip. "You work here?" I snort.

"No, I just like to wear the same uniform and walk around taking orders." As soon as the words leave my lips I instantly regretted them. I notice his hand twitch and smirk appear upon lips. "I'm sorry," I say quietly. "It's been a long day." His eyes darken.

"It's alright." His tone clipped. "I'll take a scotch and soda." He isn't making eye contact anymore.

"It'll be right out, sir." I walk away towards the bar. _Fucking hot billionaire! How can someone I hardly know make my day go from shitty to shittier in an instant? _

"Hey Ana what will it be?" Caleb asks.

"A scotch and soda Mr. Bartender." He grins nodding.

"Coming right out!" He frowns at my expression. "What's wrong babe?" He sets the drink on the bar and I shrug.

"It's no big deal Caleb." I sigh reaching for the scotch. He grabs my wrist giving me a look of doubt. I pull away shaking my head. "Seriously, I'm fine." I smile weakly.

"I smell bullshit Ana, but if you say so I won't push it." I nod my approval and walk to Mr. Grey's table.

"One scotch and soda," I set his drink in front of him avoiding all eye contact. "Anything else I can get you?" _Please say no. Please say no! _

"Ana!" I flinch at the voice. "What the hell?" I turn and see Paul and he's fuming. "Three tables have walked out already! Where is your head today?" He yells getting in my face. I shrink back trying to control my breathing. _Oh no I'm getting a panic attack._

"Please remove yourself from her personal space." I feel light headed I can't even tell who's speaking. All I knew was the voice was menacing.

"Who the hell are you?" Paul spits.

"Ana sit down baby." I obey resting my head on the table. "I am Christian Grey and will no longer be eating at this facility." He snarls, but gently wraps his arms around my waist helping me up. My body leans into him. I whimper. "Shh baby." He kisses my forehead. "You're okay baby."

"You're fired Ana!" Paul shouts as Christian carries me out the door. _What the hell? When did he start carrying me?_

* * *

><p>"Ana?" I groan snuggling back into my covers. <em>Ana, Ana, Ana that's all I fucking hear nowadays!<em> I hear a soft chuckle next to me. A manly one at that. My eyes shoot open and there in front of my eyes is none other than Christian fucking Grey. I look at him warily.

"Um, hi?" I run my finger through my hair giggling awkwardly. How embarrassing. I had a panic attack in front of him!

"How are you feeling Miss. Steele?" Back to last names I see. I roll my eyes shaking my head.

"I'm okay." I sit up. "Thank you for everything Mr. Grey, but I should go now." He frowns.

"Why?" I'm confused by his question.

"I have a daughter I must get back to, and I need to start looking into a new a job if you haven't heard." I slip my shoes the walk towards the door.

"Ana wait!" He shouts abruptly.

"What Christian?" I stop not turning my back.

"Work for me." He says confidently.

"Are you kidding me?" I whimper.

"No baby, no." He walks up to me wrapping his arms around my waist hiding his face in my neck. "How could you think that?" I feel the tears slowly forming.

"Because in no way am I qualified to work for you," I sob into my hands. "I was so stupid to let Luke run my life." He kisses my neck skimming his nose across my shoulder. "I don't even have a diploma." I wipe my tears away.

"I'm sorry Ana." He sounds so broken. I face him touching my forehead with his.

"For?" My voice cracks a little. He leans in our lips centimeters apart.

"I'm sorry for not getting to you before Luke." He softly presses his lips to mine while softly stroking my cheek with his thumb. I deepen the kiss moaning quietly against his lips. His hands run down my neck to my back down to my ass slowly lifting me against the door. I wrap my legs around his waist thrusting my hips into him. "Oh Ana." He moans moving from my lips to my neck sucking lightly. I place my hands against his chest and backs away dropping me on my ass. _Ow!_

"Christian?" I look up at him concerned.

"You should go Ana." I choke back a sob. I nod the tears falling I slowly stand reaching for the doorknob, but before I could Christian roughly pulls me back to him. I look down full blown crying now.

"What did I do?" I cry in desperation.

"Nothing baby I promise." He kisses me again wiping my tears away. "Don't go." He whispers.

"Okay."I whisper. "I'll stay for awhile longer." I look into his dark eyes feeling myself falling for this man.

"Thank you." He says quietly. I nod looking away. "Now, let's pick up where we left off." He chuckles kissing me sweetly. I smile against his lips as he places me on his bed.

**AN: / Yes, I know it's been awhile! Please don't hate me! I just finally got a day to myself. Please don't punish my story **** Well, anyway I hope you like this chapter even though it's short. It's all I could write on such short notice. Lopts of love! **


	9. Slight Truth

**I don't own any of E.L James characters I'm just playing around with them. Like how a child would play with dolls.**

A Love like This

Chapter 9

Slight Truth

_**Previously**_

"_**Thank you." He says quietly. I nod looking away. "Now, let's pick up where we left off." He chuckles kissing me sweetly. I smile against his lips as he places me on his bed. **_

_Wow._ Christian Grey. I'm in Christian Grey's bathroom. I look at my fidgeting hands and back at the mirror. _What the hell does he see in me?_ I have so many flaws, so many scars. I unbutton my shirt looking over my body. I'm so pale I'm also translucent. I have scars trailing from my collarbone to my hip bone. Also, along my back and thighs. They're everywhere. I claw at my skin and at my face. **He **use to say it was because he didn't want any other man to have me. At first I thought it was sweet, but then I realized he was just sick. I run my fingers over my freshly bruised cheekbone. I wince dropping my hand. _Fucking Luke._

"Ana, are you okay in there?" I flinch quickly buttoning my shirt knowing all too well that he would be revolted by my scars. I feel my heart tightening at the thought, but I push it away. He hasn't even met Juliet. What will he think of her? Why does it matter? First sign that he doesn't want anything to do with her I'm out the door. I may be attracted to him, but Juliet always comes first. "Ana if you don't answer me right now I'm busting this door down." I frown walking towards the door opening the door revealing a flushed Christian. "Do you have any idea how worried I was?" I bite my lower lip nervously looking anywhere but him. "Are you listening to me?" His voice is becoming louder. "Ana?" I swallow hard.

"I'm sorry." I whisper. "I didn't mean to worry you." He sighs running his fingers through his hair.

"You just can't do that to me." I nod in understanding. There was silence and then it wasn't. "Ana what happened to your face?" Shit, I was hoping he didn't notice.

"Nothing, I was trying to get a box from the top of my closet and it fell." The tears well in my eyes forcing me to look away.

"Bullshit." I gasp looking into his eyes.

"It's not your problem Christian." I walk away from him ending up in his living room.

"The hell it's not!" I glare at him.

"Why, you're not even my boyfriend!" I shout at him. He narrows his eyes at me. "You don't even know what my life consists of." I whimper. "I have so much baggage Christian." I shake my head my fists clenching. "I have a daughter." I feel my nails biting into my skin, but I'm too angry to care. "Her father is fucking crazy." I snort without a trace of humor. "He also happens to work for you." He shakes his head.

"No, not anymore." I take in a deep breath trying not to cry. "I had a PI follow him around, and what I found wasn't going to fly with me." He walks across the room to me caressing my face. "I know what he did and he isn't going to get away with it baby." He whispers placing little kisses across my cheekbone. I nod. "What are you doing to me?" I look at him in confusion. "I'm not use to this feeling." I urge him to go on. "I'm breaking almost every rule in my book for you. Fuck the paperwork." What does he mean by that? "You're not the only one with secrets Miss Steele." He runs his hand down to my hip gripping tightly. "When I first met you I knew I had to make you mine. I didn't want anyone to have you. All I wanted from you was your submission, but then it changed when I looked into your eyes." His hand wanders under shirt touching anywhere he can.

"What happened when you looked into my eyes?" I say softly.

"I saw your pain." His voice breaks. "I saw my pain." He kisses my neck while inhaling deeply. "I can still see it in your eyes." He pulls away from me only to appear in front of me. "All I want to do now is make it go away."

"Oh Christian!" I cry burying my face in his neck. A phone goes off startling both of us apart.

"Fuck." I blush as I realize it's my phone.

"It's probably my daughter." He nods awkwardly walking into the other room. "Hello?"

"Mommy?" Yep, it's Juliet.

"Hey baby." I hear feet shuffling only to notice Christian is getting dressed.

"Where are you?" She sounds anxious.

"I'm at a friend's house baby." Christian sit by me looking at me as if he was trying to figure out something.

"I want you to come home already mommy."She giggles. "Aunt Kate is boring." I hear a Kate yell in the background. I laugh rolling my eyes. " She doesn't know how to make macaroni the way you make it mommy."

"So that's it then?" I snort.

"What's what mommy?"

"You just miss my cooking." I pretend to sound sad.

"Duh, mommy!" I laugh loudly making Christian question me with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll be there in a few baby." She agrees and says her goodbyes hanging up. "Well shit I love you too." I put my phone away seeing Christian smile.

"So, am I taking you home?" I nod standing.

"If you can." I quickly say.

"Silly girl of course I will." He chuckles leading me to his car.

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" My daughter yells as she throws her little body at me. She hugs me tightly pecking my lips. "I missed you so so so so so so so so much mama!" I giggle and realize Christian is still standing at the doorway. Juliet notices my eyes aren't trained on her and looks towards Christian's direction. "Who's that mommy?" She narrows her little eyes at him.<p>

"Well, this is mommy's friend." She eyes him circling him. He smiles at her clearly amused.

"Hello sweetie. What is your name beautiful?" She blushes looking at me asking for permission with her eyes if she can speak to him. I nod in approval. He crouches down on one knee taking her hand placing a kiss.

"My name is Juliet." She looks away then at me. My heart flutters watching them together. "Yours?" She asks sweetly.

"Christian." She nods.

"I like it." He smiles.

"Will you play tea party with me?" She asks while curtsying.

"Why of course my lady." She squeals taking his hand leading him to her room.

"Well that was odd." I almost yell in terror until I remember Kate was also here. I shove her playfully.

"Don't do that!" She laughs shrugging. "What was odd?" She looks at me with the are you stupid look.

"You her mother should know that she doesn't take well to strange men." She smirks.

"He's not strange Kate." She shrugs walking in the opposite direction.

**Beep! 1 New Text Message**

**From: Unknown **

**To: Ana**

**Don't get too used to Grey bitch. He'll pretend to care. Fuck you and dump you like the trash you are. Especially after he see's all your scars. Our scars. ;) You're mine bitch. When will you realize no one will want you? By the way Juliet is MY daughter and you WILL keep that asshole away or I'm pushing for full custody. **

**-Luke **

I drop my phone my breathing becoming ragged and my vision blurry.

No. No. No. I bury my face in my hands and take a deep breath.

He can't hurt you. Christian will protect you. He'll protect you and Juliet. Nothing is going to harm either of us. I wipe the tears away as they continue to fall. He's lying. Christian isn't that way. Is he? I need information, but from where?

"Hey baby a friend of mine just called and she needs me down at the salon." Salon? The hell?

"Salon?" He smiles leaning down kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, I co own a few of them." I nod confused as shit.

"Wait, when you say she," I look down at the floor embarrassed by the jealousy I'm feeling.

"No worries baby. She's just an old friend." He chuckles.

"Okay." I say quietly. 'Bye." I stand walking to Juliet's room. She's asleep.

"Ana are you okay?" He furrows his eyebrows. I nod covering Juliet's body. "Okay, laters baby." He whispers kissing my temple, and like that he's gone.

**AN: / Well there you have it. Another chapter. You guys deserved it because I was really late with the last one. I hope you guys are still with me! Let me know what you think **


End file.
